


Pecas

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Zachery you changed [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Estrelas. O corpo dele lhe lembrava o céu limpo de nuvens durante uma noite estrelada, por mais cafona que a comparação fosse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecas

  
(1992)

Sentiu Zach se remexendo na cama e acordou. Não abriu os olhos, mas podia sentir que a cortina tinha ficado aberta, _de novo_. Jogou o antebraço sobre os olhos e bufou frustrado por não poder dormir mais um pouco, apesar de se sentir descansado. Era domingo, porra! Que cristão desperdiçava o direito sagrado do descanso levantando naquela hora ingrata?

Percebeu que não sabia que horas o relógio marcava, e respirou fundo antes de erguer os braços e se esticar para a frente, agarrando os joelhos dobrados para se manter sentado. A cabeça girava, bocejou três vezes em menos de dois minutos e mesmo assim não sentia mais sono.

"Essa vida capitalista vai me matar ainda." pensou com a testa franzida, mas afastou a filosofia para se deitar de barriga para baixo e alcançar no pé da cama uma caixinha de metal onde ficavam os baseados. Tateou um deles e tentou mantê-lo preso entre dois dedos enquanto procurava o isqueiro as cegas, confortável demais para mudar de posição. Sentiu o plástico familiar ao toque e sorriu, mas perdeu o objeto na bagunça quando sentiu Zach se remexendo de novo.

Ajoelhou-se na cama e largou o baseado sobre um rolo de papel higiênico que ainda não havia sido usado, tentando memorizar onde ele estava antes de se virar. Só tinha percebido agora que o rádio tinha ficado tocando durante a noite, mas não fazia diferença para ele, nem para o outro.

Engatinhou até perto das costas dele e sentiu o colchão quente, apesar de não se lembrar de ter dormido tão enroscado nele. Estava deitado de barriga para baixo, o rosto virado na direção do armário lhe oferecendo a nuca queimada de sol, os cabelos loiros mal cuidados já roçando nos ombros. Nunca reparou direito nos braços dele, tinham sardas que preenchiam a pele entre as costas até o braço esquerdo, o direito com a tez mais lisa.

Também nunca tinha reparado como o pequeno filho da puta roncava. Bateu de leve nos lábios por ter xingado a senhora O'Connor, mas não conhecia definição melhor, pelo menos não para alguém tão barulhento e folgado como ele. Como uma pessoa tão pequena se espalhava tanto em um colchão de casal?

Sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e raspou a ponta da unha pela pele do quadril com cuidado, se decepcionando por não causar nenhum incômodo no corpo dele. Subiu com o dedo pelas costas e ali brincou de ligar as sardas com linhas imaginárias cruzando aquele espaço hipnótico. O corpo dele se erguia e encolhia em um ritmo delicado e deliciosamente complexo, ele sabia bem como Zach estranhava dormir naquela cama. Seria sacanagem acordá-lo por nada.

Percebeu que estava realmente impressionado com as sardas. Seus olhos pareciam pregados nelas, a boca entreaberta puxava o ar para os seus pulmões enquanto seu cérebro brincava de reconhecer desenhos se formando entre os pontos ligados, como em um daqueles passatempos do jornal da igreja. Aqueles que ele tentava resolver durante a missa mas que sempre acabava decifrando antes da primeira meia-hora. Mas ele tinha se forçado a lembrar do jornalizinho, as costas dele lhe lembravam outra coisa.

Puxou seu braço de volta mas parou no meio do caminho para afagar uma cicatriz pequena na lateral do corpo queimado de sol. Se forçasse a vista, poderia dizer que a cicatriz lhe lembrava um meteoro pelo formato da queloide formada sobre o corte.

 _Estrelas._ O corpo dele lhe lembrava o céu limpo de nuvens durante uma noite estrelada, por mais cafona que a comparação fosse. Representava bem o pequeno universo que aquele corpinho tão frágil carregava consigo, um tesouro que ele não sabia como administrar, nem se tinha o direito de vislumbrar. Zachery podia ser muito complicado quando queria, por mais que no fundo as coisas fossem simples, até demais.

Deitou-se sobre as costas do outro e sorriu com ele se remexendo incomodado. Tinha os olhos remelentos, cílios bagunçados e pequenas sardas perto da raiz dos cabelos oleosos, mas não mudaria nada de lugar se pudesse. O manteria com essa eterna aparência de moleque petulante pelo simples prazer que a prepotência dele lhe causava.

Ergueu-se, buscou uma caneta no meio da bagunça que rodeava a cama e só achou uma permanente, com a ponta porosa deformada por alguma idiotice que ele tinha feito bêbado. Tentou ajeitar com as pontas dos dedos e se surpreendeu ao ver que a caneta ainda tinha carga Sentou-se encostado na parede e se curvou sobre as costas do outro para dar forma aos vultos que conseguia ver perdidos naquele universo de sardas.

Sabia que Zach demoraria muito para descobrir sua arte, e não tinha nenhuma vontade de sair daquela cama naquele domingo preguiçoso. Precisava se entreter.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Pecas:** sardas em espanhol.


End file.
